San Juan County, New Mexico
.]] ]] San Juan County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Mexico. It is part of the Farmington Metropolitan Statistical Area. As of 2000, the population was 113,801. Its county seat is Aztec6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 14,344 km² (5,538 sq mi). 14,281 km² (5,514 sq mi) of it is land and 63 km² (24 sq mi) of it (0.44%) is water. Indian reservations (and off-reservation trust lands) comprise 63.4 percent of the county's land area: The Navajo Indian Reservation takes up 60.45% and the Ute Mountain Ute Indian Reservation another 2.93%. The physical features include three rivers, the San Juan, Animas and the La Plata, volcanic structures, buttes, mesas, badlands, and fertile river valleys. Adjacent Counties * Rio Arriba County - east * Sandoval County - southeast * McKinley County - south * Apache County - west * San Juan County - northwest * Montezuma County - north * La Plata County - north * Archuleta County - northeast Major Highways * U.S. Route 64 * U.S. Route 491 (formerly ) * U.S. Route 550 * New Mexico State Road 516 *New Mexico State Road 371 Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 113,801 people, 37,711 households, and 28,924 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (21/sq mi). There were 43,221 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (8/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 52.83% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 36.88% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 6.77% from other races, and 2.78% from two or more races. 14.99% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 37,711 households out of which 42.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.70% were married couples living together, 14.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 23.30% were non-families. 19.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.43. In the county the population was spread out with 32.60% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 20.20% from 45 to 64, and 9.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 31 years. For every 100 females there were 98.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,762, and the median income for a family was $37,382. Males had a median income of $35,066 versus $21,299 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,282. About 18.00% of families and 21.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.60% of those under age 18 and 18.20% of those age 65 or over. Localities Cities *Aztec *Bloomfield *Farmington Census-designated places *Beclabito *Flora Vista *Huerfano *Kirtland *Nageezi *Napi HQ *Naschitti *Nenahnezad *Newcomb *Ojo Amarillo *Sanostee *Sheep Springs *Shiprock *Upper Fruitland Category:Counties of New Mexico Category:San Juan County, New Mexico